


Odinokij Svet

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Early Work, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono stanco. Stanco di tutte quelle nazioni che si fingono mie alleate solo perché hanno bisogno di me. Stanco di Estonia, Lettonia e Lituania che mi guardano terrorizzati. E stanco anche di te, che continui a provocarmi senza capire che non otterrai nessun risultato. Ecco perché sono triste”
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Odinokij Svet

** Odinokij Svet **

** (Luce Solitaria) **

Si gelava. Era metà aprile, ma la neve continuava a cadere, implacabile. Nemmeno la vodka sembrava in grado di scaldarlo quella notte.

Sospirò. Russia si era sempre ritenuto un individuo importante, sicuro di sé, in grado di sopraffare i suoi avversari nel momento esatto in cui l’avesse voluto.

Ma adesso era fin troppo stanco di andare avanti come se nulla fosse accaduto. Come se lui fosse sempre stato così.

Quando era giovane, era allegro, la sua solarità riusciva persino ad illuminare i grigi inverni della sua nazione.

Adesso si era confuso in quel grigiore, passava le sue giornate macchinando e complottando.

E adesso era stanco.

Stanco di quella vita, stanco di allearsi con altre nazioni solo per convenienza, stanco di guerre, di lacrime e di sangue. Gli sarebbe piaciuto camminare per la strada, o per i corridoi della sua stessa casa, senza che gli altri si sentissero costretti ad abbassare lo sguardo. Si era creato un muro intorno, muro che non nascondeva altro che marcio.

Solo le sue sorelle sembravano poterlo penetrare, seppur in modo diverso. Sorrise pensando ad Ucraina. La sua sorellina, così ingenua e così debole... era lontana da lui, ma non per sua scelta. Le era stato espressamente vietato di avvicinarlo, sebbene la cosa la facesse soffrire. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma la sua lontananza lo faceva stare peggio di quanto lo desse a vedere.

I suoi pensieri stavano per correre a Bielorussia quando la ragazza, quasi attirata da quelle stesse riflessioni, gli comparve alle spalle.

“Roshi!” gridò, facendolo trasalire. Ivan sospirò. Non poteva dire di non voler bene alla sorella più piccola... ma era anche vero che il suo volto troppo spesso arrivava a tormentarlo, trasformando i suoi sogni in veri e propri incubi.

“Ciao Natalia” le disse, con tono spento. La ragazza si sedette accanto a lui, senza dire una parola per svariati minuti. Ad un certo punto, sospirò.

“Questa notte è strana Ivan, non trovi? Nevica, eppure il cielo non è mai stato così limpido” ridacchiò, mettendo una mano sulla gamba del fratello. “Forse è proprio la neve che lo ripulisce dalle nuvole. In fondo anch’io mi sento ben disposta da quest’atmosfera. Tu no?” gli chiese. Russia divenne rosso in viso, e scostò la mano di Bielorussia il più delicatamente possibile, nel tentativo di non irritarla.

“C’è poco per cui essere allegri, Natalia. Vedo la neve da quando ero bambino, e lo stesso tu. Che cosa ci trovi di così affascinante?” ribatté, amaramente. Lei scrollò le spalle.

“Siamo abituati alla neve, ma di certo non alle stelle. E stasera si vedono benissimo” rivolse gli occhi alla volta celeste. “Sono così belle, Russia. Ti ricordi da bambina, quando volevo che tu me ne regalassi una?” Ivan ghignò leggermente.

“Da piccola avevi molte meno pretese di quante tu non ne abbia adesso” la schernì, alludendo ai suoi continui tentativi di attirarlo nelle sue grinfie. Lei scoppiò a ridere, ed assunse quello sguardo che da troppo tempo aveva imparato come inquietare Ivan.

“Prima o poi cederai Russia. Io lo so. Siamo destinati a stare insieme per l’eternità” sibilò, per poi tornare tranquilla a guardare il cielo. “Anche la luna sembra più bella stanotte” commentò. Ivan trasalì.

La luna. Al pari della sorella, quel corpo celeste così misterioso e lontano lo aveva sempre spaventato. Avvolto dall’oscurità, sarebbe stato meglio non vedere nulla. Temeva la luna che faceva risplendere anche le ferite.

Quelle ferite che portava in silenzio sul corpo, quelle ferite che sembravano brillare proprio in notti come quelle.

Avrebbe voluto che nessuno le vedesse mai.

Ma Bielorussia, se non era famosa per il tatto, lo era per lo spirito d’osservazione.

“Che cosa c’è Ivan?” gli chiese, facendolo sospirare.

“Niente Natalia. Stavo solo pensando” mormorò, sperando invano che la sorella desistesse.

“A che cosa? Perché sei triste?” insistette lei. Russia si alzò, nervosamente.

“Perché sono triste, Bielaroshi?” disse sarcasticamente, a voce alta “Sono stanco. Stanco di tutte quelle nazioni che si fingono mie alleate solo perché hanno bisogno di me. Stanco di Estonia, Lettonia e Lituania che mi guardano terrorizzati. E stanco anche di te, che continui a provocarmi senza capire che non otterrai nessun risultato. Ecco perché sono triste” concluse. Si aspettava che Bielorussia se ne andasse via indignata, o che tentasse qualche attacco fisico, sapeva che ne era perfettamente capace. E invece lei si limitò a fissarlo con aria di circostanza.

“Ivan... capisco che ti senti inadeguato. Che vorresti tornare a un tempo, quando tutto era più semplice, quando ancora non eri così” ridacchiò “temibile. Ma del resto tu sei sempre la stessa persona, non credo che l’Ivan Braginski di qualche secolo fa sia sparito. Solo, ti sei lasciato condizionare troppo dalle circostanze” gli disse, con tono allegro. Russia le mise una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo appena.

“Natalia, sei sorprendente. In tutti questi anni ho sempre creduto che tu fossi... beh, una ragazzina capricciosa. E invece hai qualcosa di positivo anche tu” ammise, per poi volgere anche lui lo sguardo al cielo. “E sai che ti dico? Forse la luna non è poi così male stasera” le disse, socchiudendo gli occhi davanti alla luce dell’astro. Lei si avvicinò ancora di più al fratello, arricciando lievemente le labbra.

“Allora, visto che non sono poi così male...” avvicinò il viso a quello di Russia “Non credi che potremmo anche sposarci?” gli chiese velocemente, con aria ammiccante. Ivan la fissò, stupito, per poi sospirare.

In fondo, voleva bene alla sorella. Aveva i suoi difetti, ma era pur sempre legato a lei da troppo tempo perché gli fosse indifferente.

Anche se non l’avrebbe sposata mai.

Guardò il paesaggio intorno a sé, noncurante delle mani della sorella che si facevano sempre più maliziosa.

Quella notte era irreale, e nulla di quello che stava accadendo avrebbe avuto un seguito. L’indomani sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, e lui sarebbe stato di nuovo quella nazione che riusciva a nascondere i suoi propositi di vendetta e di dominio dietro sorrisi ammalianti.

Quella notte, c’era solo la luna.


End file.
